Where do the good go
by CaptainTmir
Summary: Luby.  Abby is pregnant with random's baby, Luka is still with Sam,
1. Chapter 1

Abby jogged across the street to the hospital, an ambulance was just pulling in and she was late for her shift.

The paramedics pulled the patient out.

"Female, 34, tachy over 140, friend stabbed her in the abdomen with a butcher knife."

Abby sighed and paced to keep up.

"Ma'am what's your name?" "Julia." She sounded a bit panicked.

"OK don't worry Julia, we're going to take good care of you, okay."

"Are you on any medication Julia?"

Abby quickly took her coat off while they were quickly going to an exam room and through it towards Neela who was at the administrative desk, waiting a few seconds for the the women to respond.

"Julia?" A nurse that Abby didn't recognize was trying to get Julia to respond.

Julia opened her eyes a bit as they put her on the exam table.

"Uh... yeah, aspirin and plentox something... ahhh!" The women bent in half in pain, some personnel attempted to hold her down.

Plentox... Abby went through a small list of drugs in her head that she could think of.

The women had tachycardia, obviously from the injury, but maybe?

"pentoxifylline Julia?"

The women nodded, and puked blood.

"Shit, Sam give her some prophylaxis and analgesics."

Abby quickly inserted some catheters, the patient was quickly losing color, she had been stabbed pretty badly, the cops were waiting outside the room, obviously waiting for either Julia to wake up, or someone to give them information about the patient, contacts, and who was the friend that had stabbed her.

"Losing pulse, brady 65."

The patient was losing a lot of blood, and the transfusion she was getting, wasn't quick enough to replace the blood she was losing, Abby wished she could just stitch the patient back up, but to many viscerals had been damaged.

Only after doing a four quadrant packing did Abby relax.

A med student caught her attention.

"Uh... Doctor Lockhart? Your patients hemorrhaging."

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Hey you, ever placed an aortic clamp?" She pointed to a pale and shaking student.

"Uh no ma'am this is my first day in the ER."

Abby nodded, Pratt walked in the room to help repair the damage to the patient while Abby tried to teach the student what to do in the case of a Mid line inframesocolic hemorrhage.

99999999999999999999999

Yuck, she had blood over her clothes, sighing she stripped and got into a pair of scrubs.

Was it just her or were medical students getting stupider and stupider each year, she would tell them something, and they would guess a different cause, one that was obviously wrong.

A guy comes in complaining of chest pain, you don't go telling him; he's having angina which might lead to an MI, no! You do tests dammit, and if it is, you put him on A.S.A, beta-blockers and so forth and tell him to stop eating fatty food!

OK so maybe she was overreacting, for some reason small things seemed to be getting on her nerves lately.

Not that, that wasn't unusual, but she felt off, ever since she had broken it off, with what's his face, she couldn't seem to get her groove back on.

"Hello Abby." Abby shot a look at Luka, or Dr. Kovac, whatever the entire female and some male staff saw in him she would never know... he wasn't that cute... ok so he was a little cute, but...

"Oh god" She put a hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom, well tried to anyway, as she didn't exactly make it and ended up vomiting all down Morris's front. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Oh that's just great." Morris through his hands up. \

"I'm fine." Abby protested as Luka motioned for Abby to lay down on her back, even so she did as she was told.

"You just puked on Morris, I commend you, but you are obviously not fine."

The curtains that were keeping their privacy were pushed aside.

"Hey either of you know where my patient is? The one with the ulcers?"

Abby frowned.

"No why?"

Ray started walking away.

"Oh he left before I got time to prescribe him some omeprazole."

Abby nodded.

"Ah stop that, your hands are cold." Abby glared at Luka as he pressed down on her abdomen.

"Ok so I can't see anything obviously wrong with you."

Abby sat up.

"Told you I was fine."

The curtains got pulled aside.

"You guys almost done? We need the bed for some more serious patients."

"Yes, Pratt we are." Abby got off the bed.

"Oh hey no we aren't. You still need to get some blood tests done just in case."

Patting Luka in the back, Pratt motioned for his patient to take the bed, Abby had been in.

"Tough luck."

------------------------------------------------------

"God! I am fine, can't you people just leave me alone."

Abby backed away from the group of interns, med students and nurses that had heard of her incident involving Morris.

"Have you had your flu shot?" A medical student started to follow her.

"What? Yes I have, why?"

"Well the flu is a very common cause for nausea and vomiting, and you know it is that time of the year again."

Abby rolled her eyes.

"I know, but tell me... uh... " She thought for a second trying to remember the students name, coming up with nothing, she decided to skip the name part.

"Have you had your shot yet?"

The student proceeded to stutter, trying to explain that he had.

Once at the admin desk, Abby grabbed a few charts, taking the ones that she thought might be either interesting or a quick in and out.

"Oh hey Neela, here's a good one for you anemic, 42 year old, passed out at work." Neela grabbed the chart.

"Fine I'll take that one, if you take this one."

Abby shrugged, her shift wasn't that far in.

"PKD? Oh you have got to be kidding me." But before she had the chance to give the chart back, Neela had already left.

She wasn't in the mood for a terminal.

"Abby!" She turned to look for who was calling her, rolled her eyes, and started walking towards where her patient was being held.

"Abby, oh come on." Luka jogged to keep up with her.

"Abby will you slow down?"

"No as a matter of fact I can't, if you can't tell, there are people dying in this ER, any second left slacking off; could mean another patient dying."

Abby stopped in front of exam room 2.

"Yes, well in that case then, when you're done your shift, I want you to stay for some blood tests, it will be quick, and painless."

Tilting her head, Abby grinned.

"Yes I'm sure, please Luka, I work here, so I'm very aware that by quick you mean 6 hours, on top of that I still have about that long left to work, and by the time I'm done with those blood tests my next shift will start. If I get sick again, then I will get checked out; in the mean time, I have a patient having a reaction to Benzothiazines, a patient with PKD who's tachy and refuses to take his beta-blockers, ok?"

Luka smartly refused to respond.

"What's up with her." Sam popped up beside him, and watched Abby walk away.

"Ah nothing, anyway have you thought more about you and me moving in together?"

-------------------------------------------------

"Ok listen Mr Coulson, not taking your medication will only increase your problem."

The guy snorted.

"Like it matters."

Hitting her chart lightly against her hand, Abby thought about the proper course of action, how will she convince this guy to take his meds.

"Your beta-blockers keep your blood pressure down."

The guy nodded, like he didn't already know that.

"Yeah well so does, not eating salt, but I like salt godda---t, what does it matter anyway, I'm going to die eventually, earlier than most people, but I'm going to die, I hate taking all those meds, and I hate being on edge waiting for someone willing to donate me new kidneys, I just... can't you just understand."

Abby nodded, attempting to be sympathetic, the problem was, her job was to save lives, not letting people kill themselves.

"It will give you more time."

"I'm already undergoing dialysis once a week, how much longer do I have." The guy was pretty set in his ways.

Shaking her head, Abby knew there wasn't really anything she could do.

"Alright, is there anything I can actually help you with then?"

The guy nodded pulling the sleeve of his shirt up.

"Yeah, could you fix this up?" His arm was bent out of shape obviously broken.

"Ok, I'll do just that."

Running a hand over the back of her hair, she motioned him to hold his arm out so she could get a better look.

If you couldn't tell this takes place during season 11


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you ok?" Sam placed a chart back into his place as she noticed Luka run a hand down his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shaking his head he turned to look at her; he wasn't about to tell her he was worried about Abby, that would not be a smart move.

"Ok."

Susan walked in the ER following a trauma.

"Hey Frank could you call social services?" Frank who was already on the phone nodded.

"After I finish calling for this pizza."

"Ok thank you; Kovac, I'm gonna need your help on this one."

Luka nodded, placing a hand on Sam's back he pushed her a little bit out of the way so he could get out from behind the desk.

----------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" Abby thanked the gods and grabbed her coat out of her locker.

Her shift was finally over; other than a few gun shot wounds, an entire cheer leading team, and a patient with schizophrenia, everything had gone pretty well.

"Oh hey Abby could you take over my asthmatic in curtain 3?" Neela attempted to hand her the chart.

"No way, my shift is over and I am going home."

Getting out of the way of a cop chasing after someone she continued to walk out of the ER.

"Oh hey Abby wait a second." Looking up at the ceiling she made a face.

"Why me?" She clenched her hands, closed her eyes, counted to three and turned around.

"Yes Luka?"

He made his way to her.

"Would you please let me take a blood sample? You don't even have to wait for the results."

Pinching the bridge of her nose she shrugged.

"Oh why not, make it quick though."

"Why; hot date?"

Abby laughed lightly.

"Hah! I wish; no, just food and sleep."

A quick needle later and she was finally home free; well she had hoped.

"Hey miss are you a doctor." 1- 2- 3. Deep breath; ok.

"Yes I am, but if you would just wait a doctor will get to you." It was a little kid maybe about 12 yrs old.

"Yeah, but my sister's really sick; she won't stop bleeding." Sighing she motioned the kid to lead the way into the waiting room.

The girl had a crescent shaped wound on her forehead.

"What happened?" The little boy shook his head trying to think.

"Uh... the weirdo from next door bit her."

Abby took a seat in front of the girl, she put on a pair of gloves.

She examined it for a few seconds.

"Ok what's your name?"

"Metissa."

"Last name?"

"Louis." Filling out the chart Abby nodded.

"Ok; it looks like your going to need some stitches... and since we don't know if your neighbor is sick or not, I'll prescribe you some antibiotics ok?"

The kids nodded.

"Ok good, now your going to have to give this to your mum or dad ok?" Abby made sure they both understood, the little girl Metissa hadn't been bleeding that much, they had just overreacted.

"Uh Doctor Lockhart?" Abby turned around to look at who was talking to her... oh great another med students; they were everywhere and really starting to piss her off.

"What?"

"Uh I'm trying to take a patient's BP, but I can't seem to get it." Closing her eyes and counting to ten didn't seem to be working anymore so she grinded her teeth.

"What's the problem?"

"I can't get the systolic reading."

Taking a few notes on Metissa's chart she nodded.

"Ok I'll be with you in just a second." When will she be able to go home?

Getting up she motioned the kids to stay where they were.

"Hey Frank could you try and get contact information for Metissa Louis; see if you can get a hold of her guardians?"

"Sure no problem, need me to call social services again?"

Abby shook her head looking around for that med student.

"No it's fine; nothing like that."

Yawning she went to find the med student that seemed to enjoy torturing her.

--------------

"Well?" The student shook his head.

"No still nothing." She was trying to be the teacher here, really she was, but she needed to get to sleep; home have something to eat.

"Ok just give it to me I'll do it."

The student handed the stethoscope and the sphygmomanometer to Abby a little bit reluctantly.

Wrapping the sphygmomanometer around the teen's arm, she quickly found her pulse and frowned.

"That's not right." Letting the pressure go, she heard the first two thumps.

"Ok listen huh?... " Forgetting the student's name; really she couldn't remember them all, there was just to many of them; multiplying like... like cells and bacteria.

"This girl is hypertensive, either your making her extremely nervous or there is another cause, ok I'm going to get you some nitro to try and lower you BP ok?" The girl nodded.

"Have you been feeling weird lately? Anything?"

The girls mother nodded.

"She's lost a lot of weight this year, but she eats like a pig." Smiling fondly at her daughter she continued "And she has trouble remembering small things."

Abby grabbed the chart from the student and got into doctor mode.

"Uh I have trouble walking up the stairs without being tired."

The girl offered up a bit of info.

"Are you on any medications?"

The girl looked away almost immediately.

"Ok Elise; have you been taking anything drugs, tylenol?"

The girl shook her head.

"No."

"Are you sure."

Abby was pretty sure that the girl was lying to her.

"Ok then I'm going to need a blood and urine sample from you; see if we can find anything in there ok?" The girl nodded, her face was a little flushed.

The girl's mom frowned.

"You don't think it's anything serious do you?" The mom was completely obvlious to Elise's lying.

"At this moment I couldn't tell you, it could be anything from a heart problem, stress, thyroid.. uh" The women sat up a little straighter.

"Her thyroid? Does it run in families? Because I have thyroid problems and so do a lot of members of my family."

Abby nodded, well there was the most likely cause.

"It might be the reason for the increase heart rate, but like I said it really could be anything, we just need to do some tests for." Checking the off T4 and T3 she stood up.

"I'm going to send in a nurse pretty soon to take the tests ok?"

They both nodded.

Walking over to the admin desk Abby sighed and yawned.

"Hey Abby why aren't you home yet?" Luka had just finished with a a patient.

"Got sucked into the vortex that is known as the ER... oh hey want to take this patient; looks like hyperthyroidism; but the girl's hiding something; I'm too tired; I need to go home a get some sleep."

"Of course no problem." Taking the chart he looked it over and watched Abby go; he probably should of told her; her tests were back, but he had no idea how to break it to her, he still had trouble getting his mind to wrap around this little peice of information.


End file.
